Lieutenant Azrael Bishop
|weapons = *M-96 Mattock *M-27 Scimitar *M-5 Phalanx|service number = 0722-AB-2635|rank = Lieutenant|conflicts = |weight =187 Ibs. (85 kg) |abilities = *Assault Specialist *Master Communicator|armors = *Ghost Armor *Blood Shark Armor|ethnicity = Caucasian}} Lieutenant Azrael Bishop '''is a human soldier in the Systems Alliance Navy, and a member of the 'GST Recon' Programme. Azrael is an assault and communications specialist and is the lead Ghost of 'Royal' Team, consisting of himself, Grizzly, Raptor and Hawk. They would later play a pivotal role in the Reaper War. Early life Born on April 22, 2156 in Washington D.C., USA, Azrael grew up in a primarily military family, meaning that his future career was almost guaranteed. With his mother an Alliance Researcher, and his father an Alliance Navy Captain, Azrael rarely saw his parents at home, and even less so together. Such an absence of parental guidance granted Azrael a level of freedom to explore and experiment in the open galaxy before him, boding well for his eccentric personality. However, as the absence of an adult figure left Azrael, at times vulnerable, he preferred to remain close to the safety and familiarity of his home, as it was the only factor that remained constant during his early years. Although sociable, Azrael never really made many friends. He found the experience of socialising rather wanting, instead burying himself in the various historical texts and comic books that peaked his interest. Living a comfortable life for the vast majority of his childhood, Azrael was almost untroubled by events of a galaxy at war, although his parents work and lifestyle meant that Azrael traveled constantly between Alliance dreadnoughts. With the constant relocation between military vessels came the ability for a young Azrael to research the various ships and military careers that existed within the Alliance. With this, Azrael learned self defense and weapons control very early on, as was necessary for a child in his situation. Constant migration also put Azrael into contact with a vast array of cultures and races from around the galaxy. Over time, this gave Azrael a fundamental understanding of their history, society, military and religious beliefs. Such an adept knowledge of the plethora of cultures around him allowed Azrael to flawlessly adapt to his ever-changing surroundings. Military Training At age 18, having graduated high school, Azrael enlisted in the Systems Alliance Military Academy College, with the aim of studying Galactic Relations, in addition to the standard military training. After 6 months of study and training, Azrael's mid-term aptitude scores caused his instructors to assess his suitability for advanced training programs. He was monitored by Admiral Steven Hackett. Hackett had Azrael transferred in 2175 onto his newly formed '''Group for Specialised Tactical Reconnaissance Programme (GST Recon), nicknamed Ghost Recon, at the Alliance Special Forces Academy in Munich, Germany. Hand picked by Admiral Hackett himself. Armed with the latest weapon systems and equipment and trained in the best field and combat tactics, they are the most specialized and qualified special operations unit that the Alliance has to offer. First in and last out because of their ability to strike swiftly, silently and invisibly, they are have been nicknamed the 'Ghosts' by the formulators of the programme. Ghost Recon teams specialize in both covert and clandestine operations within denied or politically-sensitive territory with little to no support. Azrael fell under the training command of Major Scott Mitchell. A battle hardened instructor, who believed in pushing the recruits beyond their limits. He began training regimes at 4:00 am every day, starting off with a 5 mile run, afterwards varying training between endurance and strength building. This training lasted for 4 months, with the training becoming progressively more strenuous. Of the original 100 chosen by Admiral Hackett, only 50 were able to progress through to second tier training, Azrael included. Second tier incorporated firearms and explosive training, tactics and strategy and decision making under duress. It was here that Azrael displayed his abilities, able to demonstrate extraordinary military prowess to his superiors. His shooting abilities matched those of his tactics, although he lacked the ability to use anything explosive, beyond grenades, most of the time resulting in large amounts of destruction. By 2177, only 24 recruits remained, all to be trained as squads in team cohesion and working as one entity. Azrael was made the leader 'Royal' Team, consisting of himself, Dwight 'Grizzly' Irving, Hans 'Raptor' Walther and Takeo 'Hawk' Kataro. Azrael himself donned the alias 'Azrael', in honor of the name given to him by his late brother. Each member was able to operate alone, and dominate as a unit. Royal team quickly became the most accomplished squad in the simulations. Training incorporated many hostile situation simulations, including assassinations, survival and stealth. These simulations were used to gauge how the team functioned as a unit in the field. Royal Team was able to overcome all of the simulation exercising, culminating in their final exam, given by the founder of the Ghosts, Admiral Scott Mitchell. His test saw Royal Team taking the 'Hellfire Nightmare' scenario. The hardest training simulation known to the Alliance, it involves removing all safety locks, and limiting usage of Kinetic Barriers. However, due to their training, Royal Team was able to adapt to their surroundings and come together to beat the scenario in record time. After this, Royal Team graduated, along with the other Ghosts, on June 11th 2178. Military CareerCategory:Alliance Special Forces Following their graduation, Royal Team were placed under the direct command of Admiral Hackett, deploying onto the 5th Fleet, docking out of the Arcturus Station. Admiral Hackett had asked for the Ghosts to be placed under his command personally, believing them to be the best squad of the 6 that graduated. Royal Team was assigned to Captain Katherine Burke, who would operate as their handler. Her job was to relay to the Ghosts mission critical data, and fresh intelligence as it became available. Captain Burke was also responsible for managing the Ghosts off-mission. Graduating top of her class at the Munich Special Forces Academy, in 2177, she was offered the role of handler by Admiral Hackett, as part of his directive to locate the best possible talent for the Ghost Recon Programme. With this, Royal Team was assigned Flight Major Eric Flynn as their pilot. Originally a smuggler, working clandestine missions for Alliance Black Ops, Flynn was contacted by Hackett in 2177 to take up a role as pilot for the Ghost teams, in return for a full pardon of any and all illegal activities committed within Alliance territory. Nicknamed 'The Wraith' by his former Black Ops teams, Flynn become adept at disappearing during flight, deploying teams without a trace from his customized UT-47A Kodiak, which he lovingly named the 'Poltergeist'. It is adept piloting skills that would allow Royal Team to infiltrate hot zones relatively easily, while able to remain within reach of the 5th Fleet. His abilities remain a key ingredient to the survivability and effectiveness of Royal Team. Operation Hallowed Soul Royal Team was called into active duty on June 18th 2178, and were commissioned for their first mission 6 days later. Rear Admiral Kahoku alerted Admiral Hackett that his wife, Dayna Kahoku had been kidnapped on the Citadel, as a reprisal to his recent investigations into alleged corruption within the upper echelons of the Human Embassy. This was marked as a top priority mission, as the abductors had stated the intention to murder the Admiral's wife, if he fails to cease his investigations. With this, Royal Team was sent to the lower wards to pacify the mercenaries and return the Admiral's wife safely. The plan was for Royal to sweep the ward level by level, until the Admiral's wife was located. Kahoku had his wife implanted with a listening device. The devices frequency was given to Captain Burke, to be used as a means to update Royal Team on the status of Dayna,as well as what it was the mercenaries were discussing. Royal Team was to locate and infiltrate the unmarked 'Karbala' Ward, unknown to 99% of the Citadel's inhabitants. A poor suburb, controlled by various gangs, vying for control of each level, Karbala Ward had become the center for many of the illegal activities and trading within the Citadel, including the main hub for transporting clandestines and smuggled individuals off-planet. Royal were tasked with infiltrating the ward, eliminating any resistance they encountered, in a way that did not risk the hostage, releasing the hostage and finding evidence that could point towards the culprit. Royal Team began the operation at 5:20am. Hawk was tasked to recon the remainder of the levels, before returning to the team. It was a mission that required the utmost in care and sensitivity from the Ghosts. Flynn was to remain on stand by, the the need for emergency exfiltration arose. Captain Burke informed Azrael that the Alliance had contacted a mercenary named Zaeed Massani, a man who had had previous experience with Karbarla Ward. His knowledge of the layout would be of great assistance to Royal Teams ability to traverse its unknown. Massani met Azrael and was able to relay to the squad a small duct that connected the level 26 to level 4, where Dayna was being held. His intel was invaluable, giving Royal Team an option that would half the time to reach Dayna, while significantly minimizing detection. As they cluminated the discussion, Azrael thanked Massani for the information, followed by a punch to the groin and face. Azrael was determined to claim the bounty that had been placed atop Massani's head by one Vido Santiago. A scuffle ensued, with Azrael impaling Massani's arm through with a knife. Massani was able to flee from the exchange, narrowly avoiding death, and Azrael claiming his 5 million credit bounty. Azrael moved on with Royal Team, although a little disgruntled, using the viaducts that passed through the levels of the ward, until reaching level 4. The scan gave Royal Team a detailed picture of what it was they were likely to face. They prepared a plan to enter from he upper level, breaching through the floor and pacifying the guards, securing the package, However this plan soon became useless. Captain Burke relayed new intel to Royal Team that an envoy from the embassy, Simone Lobachevsky, had arrived on level 3, where Dayna was being held. A senior member of the human embassy on the Citadel, his business practices were under investigation by Admiral Kahoku. Although Lobachevsky had provided an alibi to the time frame of Dayna's disappearance, his involvement in the kidnapping was never ruled out. Nevertheless, his emergence made his capture the new mission directive. The plan was simple, the Ghosts would infiltrate the 2 levels concurrently, eliminating all targets swiftly and silently, as to avoid being detected. Azrael opted for a four way breach, while Raptor and Grizzly would breach through the ceiling of Level 3, Hawk and Azrael would Operation Phantom Storm Following the success of their first mission, Royal Team was given a well deserved weekend pass before being placed under the temporary command of Admiral Mikhailovich. On January 17th 2179, Admiral Mikhailovich, aboard his 63rd Scout Flotilla, signaled Royal Team for their next big mission. The Ghosts were tasked with recon and intel gathering, as to determine the reason behind the increased influx of mercenaries into the Omega system. Admiral Mikhailovich was concerned whether this would correlate into an escalation of attacks along Alliance supply lanes. Royal Team were deployed to Omega, as to recon the situation. With this, Royal would have to use the only reliable source of information on the station, Aria T'Loak. Grizzly suggested to the team that Aria would know what was taking place, since she had a formidable reputation throughout the Galaxy of keeping unilateral control over her territory. However Aria does not provide information for free, and Royal Team found itself in the employ of the most feared individual on the station. Admiral Mikhailovich denied Royal Team permission to go ahead with the mission, so much as giving Azrael a direct order to abandon the plans and use his squad to gain the information manually. However Azrael was unwilling to put his men in harms way, especially on a station such as Omega, putting the 2 men at odds. Aria demanded that, in return for the information they seek, Royal Team was to clear out the Blue Suns mercenaries who were taking over her Red Sand operations. Aria was unwilling to share the resources or revenue from the excavation, and so demanded that the Blue Suns be killed or removed. Azrael, seeing no other discernible solution to their information problem, agreed to help, despite it being illegal. Hearing that Azrael had gone against his judgement, Admiral Mikhailovich cut off the Ghosts, even going as far as to threatening the squad with a disciplinary action and demotions. Nevertheless, Royal Team went ahead with the mission. Despite Admiral Mikhailovich's orders, Captain Burke remained in contact with the Ghosts, becoming their only lifeline to the Alliance. Royal Team infiltrated the storage levels, finding the Blue Suns securing the Red Sand shipments. Hawk knew that Red Sand, in its unrefined state, was explosive and caused extreme affects to non-biotics. Operation Gracious Shade A mission that would remain in Alliance Military Infamy. On March 22nd 2181, the Alliance received a distress call from the colony on Aite, in which the resistance informed the Alliance that Cerberus was building a communication and research facility. The resistance was put into contact with Captain Burke, who was told about how the Cerberus forces were systematically cleansing the colonial population, in order to maintain operational deniability. With this, Royal Team was tasked to enter the system without detection, infiltration of the Cerberus territory and sabotage of the Cerberus facility and its forces. The Cerberus facility's construction was to be led by Colonel Nicole Colbert, a woman who was a military genius, but also a psychopath and unflinching in her lack of morals. She became Royal Teams top priority. Royal Team was deposited onto Aite by Flynn, disguised as Cerberus Commandos. Previous reconnaissance by Hawk and data passed to the Alliance by the resistance indicated that Cerberus had too wide a hold over the planet for Royal Team to be able to stay away from detection indefinitely. With this, the Ghosts acquired Cerberus Commando armor, in order to make sure that they could operate effectively, while maintaining their ability to remain discreet. In order for the mission to remain deniable and undetectable, the Ghosts were going to have to operate with radio silence, having no contact with the 5th Fleet, or any Alliance channels while operating, unless it was of extreme importance or mission critical. After landing, Royal Team was faced with a problem. A Cerberus patrol was passing through the forest. With risk of them detecting the landing, Royal decided that an ambush was the best possible way to ensure that their detection could be prevented, or at least delayed. With this, Flynn was grounded, in order to prevent the Cerberus patrol from gaining visual contact of the vessel, preventing their detection. Royal Team set up an ambush in the clearing, with the aim of destroying the patrol. The Cerberus patrol was accompanied by a new experimental Atlas Mech. The team would have to eliminate all targets. Raptor placed explosive charges around the tree line, while Hawk and Grizzly hid mines within the vegetation of the clearing. As the patrol approached, Royal Team hid in the vegetation, across from the clearing, waiting for the perfect time to strike the troops. As the Atlas Mech entered the clearing, Raptor detonated the explosive charges, disabling the Mech. With the Cerberus troops dazed and confused, Royal Team opened fire, leaving the Cerberus troops unable to pinpoint the source. Following 30 seconds of non-stop gun fire, Royal Team ceased firing. All Cerberus troops had been killed, allowing Flynn to return to orbit. Knowing that they only had a finite amount of time before the disappearance of the patrol became noted, Royal Team continued their way through the forest, eventually coming across the facility. Cerberus teams patrolled the perimeter of the facility's construction. Although very dangerous, Royal Team was able to blend into the Cerberus forces, moving unseen among them. Royal Team had planned to split up, with all 4 going to complete different objectives, in order to sabotage the facility's construction. The team split up, with Azrael being tasked with destroying support struts of the satellite. Azrael made his way through the main atrium of the facility, which had already been built, keeping sure to avoid the larger crowds of Cerberus personnel. After a quick transit via a cargo elevator, Azrael reached the base of the satellite. Placing his explosive charges at the base of the struts, he was interrupted by an emergency broadcast facility wide. One of the members of Royal Team had been detected, and Cerberus forces were en route to apprehend the squad member. Azrael hustled to the location. Grizzly had been detected, and had held up within Operation Karmic Rebalance Operation Demons Wrath Personality & Traits Narcissistic, impulsive and extremely sadistic, Azrael is a shade to his foes that many would dare not unleash. Marred by the loss he experienced throughout adolescence, manifested in the death of his mother at age 26. While once an upstanding and decorated Special Operations Member, Azrael became a changed man, no longer bound, nor bothered by Alliance Rules of Engagement. His refusal to be hurt again moved Azrael to be particularly short with people, as to keep them at a distance. Despite his brutality however, Azrael was an efficient and battle-hardened Spec Ops soldier, with a particular knack for interrogation and (paradoxically) negotiation. However despite his flaws, on the occasion that Azrael allows someone access his inner circle, he can found to be rather pleasant individual, almost childlike in his ability to carry out his unique brand of mischievous antics. Azrael was best known for his fun loving nature amongst those whom he allowed to stay close. Despite his brutish nature however, he remained light hearted and collected during episodes of intense physical and emotional strain, often becoming a lifeline that his squad held onto as a shining beacon of hope that they would return home to their loved ones. In love with all aspects of firearms, Azrael is known to spend hours tinkering, modding and testing his weaponry on the firing range. As a junior officer in the Systems Alliance Navy, Azrael was given the MOS of Quartermaster, which he jumped at the opportunity to become. Category:Alliance Special Forces